


Zip Me

by Monotonous Kakkoraphiaphobia (kaylabear978)



Series: Rexsoka Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylabear978/pseuds/Monotonous%20Kakkoraphiaphobia
Summary: A requested continuation of Drink Me. This is a drabble of "one character dressing and/or undressing another."I've seen some people mark works with about the same sexual content level as Mature, but wanted to play it safe. Use your best judgement.





	Zip Me

**Author's Note:**

> I currently don't have a beta reader. I've done my absolute best to check for spelling and grammatical errors, but may have missed some. If you wish you can comment and correct me, I won't get mad over it. I would actually be very grateful. Besides that, I hope you enjoy!

Rex woke up in the early morning to a kiss on his cheek. Ahsoka wasn’t in his arms anymore, she was on her way out the door. He had been upset about it at first, but understood that her being caught spending the night with him in the barracks would look more than a little suspicious. When he woke again in a few hours alone in his bed, he laid there for a few moments trying to piece together if everything that had happened last night was just another lovely dream, or his new reality. When he rolled he could still smell her scent in his sheets and he knew he couldn’t be dreaming that.

The day passed slowly and he constantly checked the time making sure he wasn’t going to be late. The boys laughed at him about being so on edge as they had given him reassurances that he’d do fine. They insisted that he give them all the details of anything exciting that happened that evening, each with a sarcastic tone. They all thought it was going to be long and tedious, but he knew that it wouldn't. With the company he was going to be in there was never a quiet moment.

When the evening finally rolls around he excuses himself from the group, receiving pats on the back, and a few slurred words of encouragement from the men who had been drinking since early in the afternoon. He’s itching to see Ahsoka again, curious that if what happened last night was a permanent change in their relationship or only a fleeting moment of intimacy they had shared together. It was the first time all day Rex allowed himself to really think about it. He paces around his room running over all the details of the previous night. The way she deepened the kiss, the emotion that filled her eyes as she poured out her heart, they way she asked him to join her for the dinner tonight. He knows she meant all of it, he didn’t need the Force to feel that in his gut. He washes up and shaves, then realizes that he has more time than he thought he was going to and curses himself for being so anxious. He inspects himself in the mirror assuring that his dress uniform is perfect.

He leaves, beginning his walk to Ahsoka’s room at a slow pace. He knows he’s going to be early, but he’s nervous and just wants to get it over with and see her again. Thoughts of last night are still swirling in his mind. He mentally replayed her words, and they put him at ease. _“Rex, you’re very special. As a person...and to me.”_  He just arrives outside her room when the door opens, much to his surprise. He takes a measured step back, but the gold protocol droid seems more surprised than him.

“Oh! I’m very sorry, Captain. Ms. Tano is expecting you,” C-3PO chirps in his robotic voice and steps to the side to allow him to enter.

“Don’t worry about it,” Rex nods to the droid. He enters and the droid leaves, the door shutting behind him. He immediately notices the portable clothing rack off to the side of the room and deduces that C-3PO had been here to drop it off. The opaque material makes it impossible to see what lay inside, and it’d be a lie to say he’s not curious.

Ahsoka walks out of the refresher in a towel, causing Rex flush as he attempts to politely avert his eyes. Though surprised by how early he got there, she doesn’t falter in step nor smile as she approaches him. He notices that she’s coming towards him and doesn’t seem to be embarrassed, so he faces her and takes a calming breath. He does his best not to let his eyes wander over her body. She looks exquisite, but he doesn’t want to be rude and gawk at her. She walks up and on her tiptoes places a small kiss on his cheek.

“Hey Rex.” Her words are as sweet as her smile, and the smile that tugs at his lips comes easy and feels good. He starts to relax.

“Hi Commander.” His reply is soft and filled with more love than words should be able to contain. She rolls her eyes playfully.

“It’s just the two of us, you don't have to be so formal,” she says matter of factly. She runs a hand down his arm and motions for him to follow further into her room.

“Yes, lil'un.” He had never been inside of living quarters in the temple before, but his attention was too focused on her to take in the space just yet.

Even with her back to him, he tries his best to be respectful. That is until, because of her height, she has to reach up to take her outfit from the rack. The towel almost comes over the bottom curve of her bum, and he can’t seem to stop his eyes. She turns around holding the cloth bag that contains her clothes draped across both her arms. He can’t help the flush he gets feeling like he’s been caught red handed. She doesn’t say anything about it, but the amused look on her face lets him know, she knows.

“I’m gonna get dressed in the ‘fresher. You can have a seat, make yourself at home. Just promise you won’t peek.” Ahsoka winks at him causing his cheeks to redden further. She retreats back into the refresher, her lekku swaying with her step. When the door closes he let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding and is left standing in the room alone again. Rex takes a few seconds to regain his composure and then takes a look around her room.

He laughs to himself, “And she told me to decorate.” Her room was plain, with bare walls, but then his eyes halt at a place off to the side for meditation. He feels a pang of guilt, for he loves her and knows how important being a Jedi is to her, yet he's encouraging her to break those oaths and endanger all of this.

He also reminds himself that she made the first move, she confessed her feelings first, and that if at any point she were to stop reciprocating them he'd accept it. When her time comes to go through her Trials and become a Knight and a General away from the 501st, because that time will come, he'll be ready. Heartbroken, but ready.

Until then, until she stops looking at him with stars in her eyes and love in her heart that he could feel electrify every moment between them for almost as long as they’ve known each other, he'll show her his love for her. Even after that time comes the love will not leave, but will return back to the unspoken place where clone and Jedi alike hide those feelings they were never meant to have. Especially not for each other.

He takes a deep breath and clears his head of those thoughts. He focuses back on tonight, on how wonderful it will be to spend time with her and the General off the battlefield. General Skywalker was always more relaxed around the Senator. He knew why, it didn't take a Jedi to see it. The softer smiles, the little touches, how close he stood, how protective he was of her. He and Cody had bets on how long it would take before their relationship would finally be addressed by the Council. His thoughts turn to Ahsoka, again. If the General can maintain a relationship and still be such an effective Jedi, who’s to say that she can’t too?

Ahsoka enters the room again wearing a strapless dress the same dark red as the shirt she normally wears. The dress is form fitting to her top and loose from her waist down, which compliments her figure. He’s shocked to see her in such an outfit. With as little clothes as she first wore when she joined the 501st, Rex never thought that her putting on more would be so stunning.

“Padme thought I'd look good in this and insisted that I wear it tonight. I think that it's a little much, but I didn't want to disappoint her,” she says almost shyly.

“Well I think it’s perfect.” He grins as he watches a slight flush deepen the blue of her lekku.

He closes the short distance between them, and when he’s close enough she’s already wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands fall onto her hips with ease as he continues to smile at her. She leans up and kisses him and he happily obliges her with reciprocation. He wraps his arms around her, his hands splayed across her back pressing her against him as he deepens the kiss. She makes a small noise of surprise and appreciation.

Just as quickly as the kiss began though, Rex ends it. He separates their mouths to rest his forehead against hers in a tender gesture as he whispers,“We should really get going. Don’t want to keep the General and Senator waiting.” She rolls her eyes which only makes him smile wider. He loves her attitude.

Before they leave the room, Ahsoka dons a dark brown robe over the dress. He takes a moment to really appreciate her. The dark plain material of the dress, paired with the open robe and small gold necklace suddenly made her look much more adult. He did feel strange about, well whatever it was they were, because of his accelerated aging, even if she’s actually older. He didn’t feel like he was in early to mid twenties, no matter what his physical appearance suggested. Right now though, she looked almost as adult as he did. For just a little while he could pretend that he would age just the same as she would and they could grow up and grow old together.

He smiles and steps to the side allowing her to walk ahead of him out the door. They begin walking down the hall, but Rex stays a step behind her. She stops suddenly and he looks at her confused. She takes a step back to be by his side instead of ahead of him. Smiling at him she resumes her pace and he follows, this time by her side. The silent message isn’t missed. They are equals in this relationship.

They have a quiet conversation as they walk. Rex gets so wrapped up in it that before he realizes it they’re rounding the corner and almost face to face with their friends. Anakin and Padme for just a second have to gather their composure and Rex and Ahsoka both have to abstain from snickering.

All in all the evening passes rather uneventfully. Under ordinary circumstances he would’ve found it painfully boring, as it was just dozens upon dozens of round tables with senators and other high officials talking about things completely irrelevant to the war they were fighting. They had sat their group of four at a table together, shared with four others of which he wasn’t able to catch their names. He was too preoccupied with the small smiles and stolen glances he conspiratorially shared with Ahsoka as the night went on. There were speeches made by the Chancellor, General Skywalker, Senator Amidala, and a few others. That was the most eventful part of the dinner, really. Afterwards people made their way around to socialize with one another. Once again they remained a group of four standing to the side, not because they wanted to, but because every time someone stopped talking to them another person showed up.

Rex was mostly ignored past the initial greetings, but he didn’t mind that at all. It allowed him to appreciate the way Ahsoka spoke with these people, how she cleaned up and presented herself the way that was expected but even with the highest officials didn’t lose her fiery demeanor. He loves her confidence, the way she owns herself, and isn’t afraid to be blunt and tell it like it is. He loves seeing her passion, her stubborn hot-headedness that reminds him all too well of his general.

Finally the end comes and Rex is right back where this evening started, in Ahsoka’s room. As soon as the door is closed they wrap their arms around each other. They stand in their embrace for a few minutes before Rex kisses Ahsoka on the forehead and they disjoin. She shrugs off her robe and drapes it onto a hook on the portable rack that’s still by the foot of her bed. Turning to him, she hesitantly extends her arms to grasp the buckle of his belt. She steps forward, closing some of the distance between them and making it easier for her to undo. His breathing catches because, for reasons he can’t begin to understand, the act of her removing it for him - and so gently, at that - feels so strangely intimate.

Then he’s shirtless, and she’s turning around, and he’s unzipping her dress. Suddenly the whole world freezes. He’s nervous, to say the least. Overly cognizant of every movement in the muscles in her back, her breathing, and the shift of her lekku, as his fingers brush against the burnt orange skin of her back, and his breaths shorten, as more and more of her skin is revealed.

He pauses at the bottom and looks at the beauty in front of him. Her back from her shoulder to her hips is exposed to him. He hesitates at first, but holding his breath steps forward gently pressing their exposed skin together. After a few seconds he releases the shallow breath and feels a slight shudder run down her spine. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he feels that her breathing is as unsteady as his. Leaning down he gently nuzzles against her lek, appreciating the cool feeling of her skin against his. She hums in appreciation, tenderly holding onto his arms around her waist. The longer they stand there, the more they relax into each other. The silence that stretches on speaks better than either of them could.

She lightly pushes his arms away. He takes a step back and watches as her dress pools around her ankles. He's left completely speechless. He can see all her battles scars and it makes his chest ache. To put someone so beautiful, passionate, and loving through the torment of war. She turns to face him biting her lip, blue eyes shining. He steps out of his boots and lets the remaining clothes on his body fall to the ground.

Bare skin presses against bare skin. They kiss. Soft at first but it becomes heavy and passionate, as hands tentatively explore skin. The taste of her makes him hunger for more. He wraps his hands around her lek, and with a firm yet gentle grip, pulls her against him. She lets out a needy whine as her nails dig into his skin, eliciting from him a low growl. She catches his bottom lip between her teeth and he takes a sharp breath in, involuntarily clutching hard onto her lekku. She releases his lip, her mouth opening with a moan.

Relaxing his grip he stops and looks at her. Face flushed, eyes half lidded, lips parted panting, and lekku twitching in his hands.. He looks into her eyes, squeezing hard like before drawing the same noise from her throat. A needy cry. A cry for him, that combined with the almost helpless look of pleasure burning from her eyes is making his body react in a way that feels primal and right.

Then it feels like everything is moving too fast to comprehend. Her sheets are being tossed off the bed, cool hands on the searing hot skin of his chest, warm hands on the soft curves of her breasts then down to her ass. Mouths leaving trails of kisses and spit from light bites across necks, shoulders, lekku and chests. A chorus of needy noises fills the air.

Her legs wrap around his waist. The whole world stops, again. He’s lying with his body above hers, faces just inches apart with the realization faces aren’t the only thing so close. He can feel the wet heat radiating from between her thighs. He knows he wants to, and it seems she does too, but he doesn’t want to assume anything.

“May I…” Is all he’s able to get out. His words trail off as he looks down, then back up to her face. She bites her lip and nods. He doesn’t really know how this works. He’s seen a few videos on the net before, but isn’t sure how to do it himself. She releases her grip with her legs and gently wraps her hand around his hard cock. She uses her hold on him to slowly guide him to her entrance. He pushes his hips forward tentatively. He feels her surround him. It’s a warmth he can’t describe. She feels him slowly filling her like she’s never been before. It’s a little uncomfortable but after some time and shallow thrusts of his hips she adjusts. It’s slow and passionate, with gentle kisses and a swirl of pleasure filled noises.

They lay next to each other, now, limbs intertwined and foreheads touching. The blanket that had been discarded to the floor is lazily draped over them. Their eyes are barely able to stay open as Ahsoka whispers three little words that makes Rex’s heart flutter. He’s sure she’s already asleep as he returns them, and follows her into it. Neither can be bothered to consider how they’re going to explain the clone in her room in the morning. Neither care as a warm, comfortable sleep takes hold.


End file.
